1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a book scanner, and more particularly to a book scanner capable of turning pages of a book to scan the pages of the book automatically and continuously.
2. The Related Art
Due to the advancement of science and technology, as long as there is one digital terminal, digital information needed by an individual person, including electronic books, can be taken away at any time and accessed easily.
Many old books and handwritten notebooks are reserved in ordinary people's homes, and are quite valuable for the individual person. If the old books and the handwritten notebooks can be digitalized, the old books and the handwritten notebooks will be reserved more easily and can be effectively applied through digitalized management.
A current book scanner is capable of turning pages of a book to scan the pages of the book automatically and continuously in the process of scanning images of the pages of the book. The images of the pages of the whole book can be captured to the digital information according to a page order. The book scanner generally includes a pickup mechanism, a page-pressing mechanism, a page-turning mechanism and an image capaturing mechanism.
However, the current book scanner has a larger occupying space and a higher cost on account of a volume of the page-turning mechanism being larger, the book scanner has no way to be popularized to the ordinary people that makes most of the book scanners are only limited to be used in few libraries or schools.
In view of this, in order to make the book scanner capable of being popularized, miniaturized and having a lower cost, so an innovative book scanner is provided by the present invention, the volume of the page-turning mechanism of the book scanner is smaller to make the book scanner have a smaller occupying space and the lower cost.